1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns joints between adjacent wall panels and more particularly to a fastening device for securing the adjacent wall panels at the joint to a structural member of a building framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double-skin foam-core building panels are known in the art, wherein the inner and outer skins are laterally offset from each other to improve the thermal efficiency of the joint and to provide gaps along each side of the panel in which the foam core is exposed, and wherein mating connections are provided, one between the outer skins and one between the inner skins. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,844 (GLAROS); 3,667,180 (TISCHUK); 3,777,430 (TISCHUK). When these building panels are applied to a building framework, hidden fastening means is provided to secure the panel to the framework.
In a joint between two of the GLAROS panels, no space is provided between the confronting exposed core surfaces. Consequently, according to GLAROS, the core is routed out to provide space for the installation of a panel fastener. The space above the fastener is then filled. The GLAROS joint is structurally weak in that only the liner sheet of one panel is positively secured to the subgirt.
In a joint between two of the panels of either TISCHUK '180 or TISCHUK '430, a space is provided between the confronting exposed core surfaces. TISCHUK provides a clip and fastener arrangement which positively connects the inner and outer skins; and positively secures the inner skin to the subgirt.